Becoming Lady Comstock
by The-Year-of-the-Dragon
Summary: Summary: (Spoilers) As Elizabeth stands in the river she realizes what she has to do with her life.


Becoming Lady Comstock

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Pairing:Elizabeth lusting after her Booker

Summary: (Spoilers) As Elizabeth stands in the river she realizes what she has to do with her life.

The water crawled its way up the fabric of her dress nipping under her corset at her ribs. It was cool, and wrapped its arms around her in a hug. The water had become so still, not even the breeze made waves.

She was alone.

Utterly.

All the Elizabeths had left. They had faded into their own times or out of existence entirely. She was not sure what truly became of each and the millions of others, but it was out of her hands. His body sank lower and lower fading to the silt at the bottom. In moments, he too faded away into nonexistence or a real existence depending on which twin you would ask.

_Why?_ Why had she stayed alive? This was no more her place than his, the Luteces, or the other Elizabeths. Yet, here she was. On top of that, she still felt like herself. _Mostly _like herself.

Taking in a deep breath and holding it in she suppressed a shiver.

Ever since breaking the siphon she felt different, detached. She now had the power to see past all the doors. Remember everything at once, but she did not have a nosebleed yet. She could see it all but in her head, she still was Elizabeth Comstock the girl who lived in the tower, her best friend/guardian was songbird, she dreamed of Paris as long as she could remember, and she went on a amazing adventure with Booker Dewitt-

His name hurt.

He was dead. He wasn't dead. But he- her Booker- was dead.

She looked away from the spot that she last seen him in. The day was really too beautiful to stand. The sun on a crystalline river with gentle rolling hills. She knew when she left he would be truly gone, and she would not be able to go back. This moment beyond her reach like Chen.

Comstock was gone, or at least part of the cycle had ended and now Booker had Anna.

She was Anna. But she was not Anna. She was... With a sigh she could see life beyond the door where she was growing up in New York with her father. She would get married, have Andrew who would take on his grandfather's destiny and make a sunken paradise away from Sodom. Apparently, her family would make monsters with little effort. There were more possibilities but the road seemed to head that girl was not her really. It was not her life.

She might have been raised by him in that tear, but she did not feel like he was her father. That man in the zeppelin had been, and that woman was still in some small way still her mother or the closest she would know.

_God, why didn't we go to Paris when he offered. _

Elizabeth could not make herself label Booker as her "father" because that would a stab to her gut. He was the closest thing she had to a lover. He had become her dream. Even Paris would not have kept her long if she was alone, and he was something she wanted.

But now he was dead. She killed him. She killed him to avoid a future that would just happen to another man.

She ripped open a new tear and the water rushed out as she stood on the steps of the dock by a looming lighthouse. It was an empty victory against fate.

" It is better to have love and lost then,"

"never love at all." Robert finished for his sister.

They had on their usual clothes instead of the slickers and seemed to have been waiting for her to come to this place.

"Why am I here? I thought we ended this loop." Elizabeth trained her gaze at the set.

"You were left out of you time." Rosalind explained "First, the finger, and then the tears that left you well out of place."

"So, I am like you?"

"I think you can die still." Robert said. "but for the most part you should be okay."

"Ah." The pair seemed to live a happy life maybe it would not be so bad to jump through time and space for a bit, she thought to herself. The trio was silent for a moment.

"What will I do with my life now?"

"You will have to figure it out." They said together.

"Ah." She repeated.

"Paris is lovely this time of year." Rosalind suggested. "Or anywhere really. It is your chance to see the world you dreamed of."

"Will I meet him again?"

"Maybe in New York. You could find him if you want, but it wouldn't help. I doubt he would remember you."

"The hemorrhaging would be awful. He would look at Anna and you and would just bleed. It would be too much." Robert said his lip curled up.

"Indeed." Rosalind nodded.

"How do you two deal with this life? Doesn't it get lonely or boring?" her hand gripped at the fabric of her mother's old dress.

"Well," Rosalind coughed. "We will be exploring this issue ourselves. We have invested a great deal of time straightening out Booker's issue. However, now we have free time and I plan on returning to a comfortable version of my home."

Robert took his sister's hand. "We have each other and plenty of experiments to keep busy."

"But that is not your life. You are welcome to visit, but go out and live."

"Paris will be a start." She assured them with a small lie. She never wanted to see it. Let it be an unattainable paradise.

"Good luck." They left her alone, but not alone.

Elizabeth straightened to avoid sinking to her knees and crying.

She stared at the nearest lighthouse. Another world. The hope died as she realized that it would not be home. She returned to her present, this place seemed so peaceful and just as real as she was. It was a ghost just like her mother.

She had become Lady Comstock. Not in the way that she became a female version of her father but something out of place a ghost. A empty ghost wishing for what might have been if she saved him.

A/N: Sorry. I found the ending of the game to be so sad but beautifully complex. I had to explore it more and add to the fandom a little bit. In my head, the universe would suck if it takes her powers but she is so far out of her time that she could not just not-exist. Also, I do not think that Booker in the end is really our true Booker if he has no memory of the game. These are just my theories for it all. Anyway thanks for your time.


End file.
